


【艾利】亲爱的（上）

by DropIt02



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropIt02/pseuds/DropIt02
Summary: 可利威尔，对你来说，我究竟是你的什么呢？
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 26





	【艾利】亲爱的（上）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2mian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2mian/gifts).



> 艾伦（18）x利威尔（24）  
> 艾伦第一人称视角  
> 献给二眠老师的拙劣gift  
> Time: 2000-2007  
> Warning: Rape，失禁，艾伦x幻想

1.

有什么东西在追赶我。

那东西速度极快，我知道只要再耽搁一秒，就会被捉住。我无望地环顾四周，沉重的黑令我绝望。

前方是未知的一片白光。“快到那里去！一切都会没事的！”脑中的一个声音这样对我说。

为了逃脱，我拼命地奔跑，一切景象在我的视线两侧变成流线状，强烈的紧迫感促使我向前，向前，就在那东西即将触到我发梢时，我终于冲进了那片白光——

然而，我掉进了更极致的黑暗中。

我从梦中惊醒，周遭仍是黑暗，但比刚才梦境里的要来得稀薄。我撑起身子从床上坐起，该死的后遗症使我头晕目眩。一角月色静伏于我掌心之上，我下意识地攥起，却什么也握不住，就像我失去的记忆。

三天前，我迎着刺目的光，第一次在这张床上醒来，见到了这间屋子的主人——这人有着一头黑色短发，身材同矮小的女人一样。那时我没有仔细打量他，只顾着从空空如也的脑内寻找出任何有关‘自己’的蛛丝马迹，然而存放记忆的抽屉像是被人放了把熊熊大火，连带我的一切成了灰烬。也是在那时，那个自称名叫“利威尔”的男人告知我：我的名字是“艾伦”，两星期前我被歹徒打劫时脑部遭到了重击，因为我们负担不起昂贵的医疗费用，所以后续的复忆治疗暂时被搁置了；另外，这间屋子的另一个主人是我，我与他是相爱已久的恋人，而我也不是第一次在这张床上醒来。

他说：“有时我们争吵后，你会赌气地跑到这间客房睡觉。”

听到这里，我无法再沉默了。我指着覆盖了大半左臂的十字架纹身，反驳他荒诞可笑的言语，“我明摆着是个基督徒，我不可能是同性恋！”

“可是艾伦，信仰与天性无关不是吗？”

他低垂着眼眸，下唇微微地颤抖，一滴泪水滑过眼窝处的阴影，随即被他飞快抹去。我马上意识到，不论眼前这人的性别是什么，他都是一个被挚爱忘记存在的可怜人。我想，“我”大概是一个同情心泛滥的烂好人。

于是，无处可去的我就这样暂住在了“我们”的家。无疑地，我独自一人住在客房。

我踏着惨白的月光，轻手轻脚拉开房门——这间客房的门似乎因过于老旧，而无法完全闭合。我瞥了眼主卧的方向，静止几秒，确定他已经熟睡了，才沿着楼梯向下踩去。墙壁上的挂画大多是姿态各异的蝴蝶，以黑白灰为主，我不喜欢这个色调。我想，那时的他一定没有询问“我”的意见就自作主张地买了它们。

这幢房子还算宽敞，但称不上是一幢好房子：即使被他打扫得很干净，却处处老化严重；地点也及其偏僻——大门前是一片诺大的空地，两侧是无际的树林，再往前是废弃的铁轨，铁轨那头是残败的冬季田野，尽是人膝高的荒草。

我拧开厨房的水龙头，水流并没有立刻迸入我花了一分钟才找到的玻璃杯里，而是嗡嗡地响了几声后才喷涌而出。我马上抬手拧紧开关，比起关心湿透的T恤，我更害怕吵醒他，因为我不知道该怎样面对过于善解人意的他——这些天以来，他好像很理解我现在的处境，除了回答我的问题之外，不与我讲过多的话，肢体上也与我保持距离。照理说我应该倍感轻松，可占据我内心的更多是内疚。

几口水下肚后，我火燎般的嗓眼终于不再刺痛，头痛也得以缓和许多，于是我重又踏着月色回到了房间。

  
  


2.

接下来的几天里，他会象征性地敲几下我的房门，告诉我饭已经准备好了，不论我回应与否，他那特有的轻浅的脚步声都会在话音落下后远离我所能感知的范围。他并不会特意等我一起吃早饭，有一次，我因抵抗不住灼烧的饥饿感，而在十分钟后屈服地下了楼，可我并没有见到他的身影，他的餐盘也早已泡在水池里。

待到我们真正坐在一起吃饭，已经是我在这个家生活一周之后的事了。那是星期六的早上，显然我忘记了那天是休息日，于是当我打着哈欠、挠着肚子见到他举着报纸坐在餐桌前时，我窘迫地定在了还有三步就走完的阶梯上。窗外飘起了雪片，零零碎碎，壁炉里的火烧得正旺。他朝我点了点头，算是一句早上好。

“现在已经十二月了吗？”我拉开椅子，若无其事地问道。

“还没，不过快了。”

三明治里的培根已经冷掉了，但味道还算不错。灶台上的水壶在鸣叫，余光里，我见他起身。屋子里又恢复了细小声响被放大的安谧。随后，我的左手边多了一杯热茶。我盯着血橙色的液体半晌，抬头对他说我想来点咖啡。光线穿过玻璃，漫上厨台、瓷砖和盛食物的白盘，最后停上他的侧脸。那是我第一次仔细打量他的容貌——皮肤瓷白透亮，薄薄的双唇会随着默读而微微翕动，翻动报纸时还会将食指放在舌尖上沾一下，我还是想不起有关他的任何事，哪怕只是个模糊的身影。他抬起眼，视线移到我身上，碎光将一侧的灰蓝色虹膜映成湛蓝。

“咖啡喝完了，你先将就一下。等下我出去买。”

我拿起那杯热茶，尝了一口，“……有牛奶吗？我想加到茶里。”

他抿了抿嘴，再次起身，从冰箱里翻出一瓶牛奶递给我。茶匙乱搅一阵后，这茶终于不再涩得那么难以入口。他正在剥一颗橙子，皮肉分离的瞬间，橙油飞溅在浮动的尘埃间，他掰下第一瓣，问我要不要吃，见我摇头后，又拿起自己的餐布，在半空停顿一下后，递给了我，示意我擦一下嘴角。他的举动令我不禁想到被母亲疼爱的日子，虽然她的轮廓在我空白的脑海中杳无踪影，但她一定曾在某个像今天这般暇意的冬日清晨里，为我准备好可口的早餐和一杯加了奶精的咖啡。

“可以请你讲讲我的父母吗？以前的我应该经常与你提起家人吧？”我抬头看向他。

他闪躲的眼神和不停揉搓的双手触动了我那根紧绷的神经。

“……艾伦，答应我，接下来无论你听到了什么，都要试图让自己冷静下来。”瘦小的身影消失在了厨房，我听到抽屉拉开时木板摩擦的沉重，我的胃袋因翻找的碎响而揪成了一团。我做好了一切最坏的打算，甚至连父母近几年的过世都想到了，可他摊在我眼前的是两份孤儿证明，上面是我这几天才熟悉的两个名字。接下来，我从他的口中得知了我的童年：我的父母在火灾中丧生，留下了年仅五岁的我在这世上独活，后来我被送到了孤儿院。初来乍到的我性格十分孤僻，不愿同任何人讲话，直到我遇见了他；两头懵懂、可怜的幼鹿因为相同的遭遇，成为了彼此精神上的慰藉，那时十一岁的他牵起了我的手，而这一牵，就是十三年。

他拿出一张残破的黑白合影，指着一个拉扯帽子的孩子，对我说：“这个不愿意戴帽子的小孩就是你。”那张底部写着难以识别的‘1987’的合影仿佛镜头前蒙了一层黄沙，人像影影绰绰，尽管我不想承认，但那孩子的轮廓确实与我有些相似。尤其是皱起眉头的愤恨模样，可能与我现在的表情如出一辙。

原来几分钟前我所幻想的温馨画面，从未在我的生命中出现过。我连失去的痛苦都无法奢求去感受。

不知何时，阳光已全数褪去，我们所处的几平方米安静得骇人。

“你的意思是，我现在能依靠的人只有你了？”话一出口，我才惊觉我的声音在颤抖。

他沉默片刻，回答了我，是的。

他过于冷静的嘴脸看得我直反胃。“开什么玩笑！第一天说我是什么狗屁同性恋，现在又说我是孤儿！？”我一拳砸上餐桌，哐啷一声，茶杯翻了，那些斩断了我的一线希望的纸张被染上一片橙红，我和他的名字四散晕开，变为苍白中模糊的斑点。

“我知道这很难接受，但这就是事实。”

“你说我们朝夕相处了十三年，可你连我不喜欢喝茶都他妈不知道！”

“……我知道的，艾伦。”他极轻地说道，语气却坚定不移。

“如果我没有要这瓶牛奶，你根本不会把它拿出来！”起雾的牛奶瓶被我重重敲在他面前，飞溅的茶水摔上他的毛背心和我的T恤。眼前的陌生人就像一个科学怪人，而我是他的实验体，他源源不断地在我空白的大脑里注入我所厌恶的信息，我拼命抵抗，想找出些有力的证据反驳他，可也只能用感官记忆来做些微小却不可辩驳的抗衡。

我后退着，朝门的方向踉跄，直觉告诉我，我需要尽快逃离这里。

“你在去年夏天，忽然说想试着喝茶。我以为你是喜欢茶的。“他再一次驳回了我自以为锋锐的回击，并试图阻止我逃离这个房子。我发疯般甩开那只握在腕上的手，好似那是魔鬼的红爪，它要拖我回到那腐黑的泥沼中，再告诉我：这就是你十八年以来的人生。

我从一个无形的泥沼，掉进另一个真实的泥沼中。

雨水沿着湿塌的头发遮住双眼，我的视线变得模糊不清。这时我才反应过来，我在半小时前所见到的并不是什么罕见的太阳雪，而是细雨，是暴雨的前兆。擎天的墨绿仿佛一张巨大的渔网，雨滴化为惊涛骇浪，疯狂筛动每一个孔洞，这张网兜住了树林里的每一个生物，包括我。

我脚下一软，脸颊浸入刺骨的冰冷。

我跑了多久了？我尝试活动四肢从地上爬起来，但这不争气的身体似乎更想歇一会儿。雨势尚弱时，我头也不回地冲出大门，一头扎进环绕屋子的树林里，这样就可以甩掉他。现在，这张网正缓缓收紧，将所有的光线阻断，所有的生物已无处可逃。我的嘴里充斥着土腥味，使我觉得恶心，但为了喘气，我只能任由泥水的摆布，一道惊雷劈入耳中，我的头痛得仿佛已经裂成两半。我很明白现在的状况，如果他没有追上我，我将会冻死在这里，或是被野狼吞入腹中；如果他追上我……

我被一个声音从黑暗中唤醒，温暖的力量正在支撑我脱离湿冷的地面。我耷拉着脑袋，勉强抬起沉重的眼皮，我认出了他的那条浅色牛仔裤，只是现在变深了，裤脚布满泥浆和腐叶，我知道我的状况比他更惨烈。现在不是睡觉的时候，尽量撑到回家，他的声音沉稳有力。我的身上被他披了件厚重的大衣，但浑身湿透的我依旧觉得寒冷，于是我收紧架在他单薄肩膀上的手臂，像一只落水的猫儿死命地扒住我的恩人，试图从那副同样冰冷的身体上剥夺一丝余温。

我们都很狼狈。他脸色苍白，嘴唇冻得泛紫，我却在恍神中看到了一束奇异的光芒，笼罩在他的周围——就像救世主。

上一秒视他为魔鬼，这一秒又视他为救世主？我突然觉得自己有点可笑，又可悲。

我陷在床里，墙上的钟表滴答作响，时针和分针同时指向正上方。他看起来疲惫不堪，却依然帮我做着简单的包扎，我在树林里摔了不止一次，破破烂烂的T恤和裤子堆在角落。我满是划痕的右手被缠缠绕绕，他的指腹沾着淡棕色的碘伏，时不时轻触到我的掌心，这是我第一次碰到他的手，心里有种说不上来的滋味。他身着干净的衣物，刚洗过的头发还未干，一滴水落在我裹满纱布的手背上。

“你恢复记忆后，想随时离开都可以，到时候我带你去补办丢失的证件。”他看着我，“只是这段时间让我来照顾你。”他看起来真的很累，沙哑的嗓音中透露着无奈。

此时天还没放晴，但他的眼中闪烁着蓝色的微光。我知道这光来自于哪里，无非是他又要哭了，于是我撇撇嘴，含糊地沉吟一声，算是答应了他。

  
  


3.

接下来的半个多月里，我们曾尝试修好客房的门锁，可到头来只是白费力气，在我差点把门把手敲掉后，他收走了我手中的工具。于是我依旧过着没有‘隐私’的日子。

利威尔有一辆生锈的老别克，停在门前小路的一侧，跟这栋腐朽的老房子像一对神仙眷侣。

第一次坐上去的时候，是我执意要求出门转转的一个星期天。他拗不过我的性子，只好带我一起去镇上买食物。前夜刚飘过小雪，沿路树林的枝头泛白，挂着会随风而逝的薄雪，光束探出云层，晃入我的眼里。他在车上有一句没一句地向我搭话，问我这几天还会不会感到眩晕，说我的后遗症还没痊愈，应该在床上休息。

我翻翻眼，说：“你少唠叨两句，我的脑子会更清醒。”

他没再讲话，但报复般踩了脚刹车，后果是这辆破车抛锚了，我蹲在路边吐了。

-

这段日子里，一个奇妙的平衡点维持着我们的相处模式，就像坐在跷跷板的两端，只要我们保持距离，看似正常的日子就能运转下去。这使我几乎忘记了我们原本的关系。

直到一月中旬的某一天，这个微妙的平衡被我向他施加的暴行打破了。

西北部的冬天总是雨雪交加，白天刚下过雪，晚上就时不时来点小雨。那晚的雨势格外凶猛，带着冤魂般的怒气横冲直撞，朽烂的窗框顽强抵抗，以至于旧窗帘后的我得以安心躺在床上借用一本通俗读物来释放青少年该有的欲望。一星期前，我在床底找到了这本封面泛黄的宝贝。我迫不及待翻到昨天的折页，侧身盖好被子，情色的文字将书中那位美丽的人妇带到我的面前，而我是那个即将踏入她的领地的快递员。赤身裸体的妇人身着一件荷叶边的围裙为我打开大门。她妩媚地靠在门边，咬着手指，乌黑的波浪长发被夏日热风撩起，她眼中的欲火窜上我的嘴唇、胸膛和下体。几乎是同一时刻，她扯上我满是汗渍的衣领，我向她的脚边迈了一步。她被我按在餐桌上，一小碗黄油翻了，开始融化，如同我手中软腻的肉体，接着我注意到桌上的三个杯子、三副刀叉、三个餐盘，噢，她的丈夫和孩子等下恐怕要见识到她这淫荡样了，我拉起她的双腿，握着勃物递上那潮湿的入口——

忽然，突如其来的黑暗和片刻的死寂剥夺了我与文字之间的游戏。但那些画面已经在我的脑海中铺展开来，我所能收入耳中的只有沉重的喘息声和楼下传来的碎响，断电并不会影响我的想象力，但那几声接连呼出的我的名字，如同放映机前时不时伸出的一只手，断断续续地干扰着我幻想的血脉偾张的画面。在听到了不知第几声我的名字后，我恼怒地从床上弹起，把勃起的老二塞回裤裆里，抓起抽屉里的手电筒，朝声源的方向摸索。

“艾伦，帮我够一下里面的蜡烛。”

手里的光源将暂失的视觉归还。椭圆的光束正好将他困在我的视线范围内，爱干净的他总会在煮饭前系上那条挂在墙上的围裙，此时那两段系成结的带子垂在他的腰侧，他正趴跪在冰箱前，尝试拿到滚进缝隙间的蜡烛，他手伸得太用力了，衣摆向他的脊背滑去，露出一小截白皙的腰，与此同时，他的下半身也跟着使劲，宽松的运动裤被高翘的屁股绷紧，我随即知晓了那条内裤的形状，边缘勾勒出的浑圆臀线被我看得一清二楚。弧圆的光正随着我的脚步逐渐缩小，集中，屋子里的温度突然升腾，壁炉里微弱的火苗熏得我浑身燥热，我的老二硬得生疼。他的影子与书中的妇人重合。

我的脚步在他身后停下。他没回头，对我说：“你手长，帮我一下，我来拿手电筒。”

我忽然想起他那当初讲述我们原本的关系时的表情，是那般的肯定——所以借用他那副爱我的身体来填满我的欲望也无伤大体吧？

“咔哒”，我将那枚带来光明的开关闭合，与正直的世界隔绝。黑暗向来是衍生罪恶的温巢。

我扒下他裤子的时候，他猛地颤动一下，开始拉扯自己的裤子，他可能以为我在跟他闹着玩，所以作出的反抗不到位，嘴里吐出的几个脏字也无关痛痒，直到我将下体的前端挤进他的体内，他开始极力扒开我施加在他腰上的禁锢，于是我用围裙的系带把那双碍事的手牢牢地捆在一起，再把他瘦弱的身子侧翻过来，扛起一条腿在肩膀上，最后狠狠地把他套进我的下体。

他发出了动物濒死前般的悲鸣。

这不是我想要的声音，这凄惨的哀嚎与书中描述的不一样。于是我腾出一只手捂住他的嘴，把他的头按在地上，既然他发不出女人的细声呻吟，那干脆就别再出声了。

他比我想象中的要紧得多，我将自己的形状一下又一下刻入他的体内，肉体摩擦着瓷砖，发出刺耳的长音，发酵了空气中粘稠的腥味。他的尖叫被我用收紧的手掌噎回喉咙，再以闷闷的呜咽从鼻腔溢出。风乘着暴雨狂啸，气势浩大，恨不得掀起房盖，加入我的狂欢。

一道惊雷劈下，雷鸣划破大雨，四周忽然亮白，夺取了黑暗。短短的两秒，我见到了身下的他：瘦白的腕部被束缚勒出殷红，那双泛紫的手无力地随着被侵入的频率而摇晃；那平时纤细、柔软的脖颈，此时青筋凸出，布满流淌的汗液；我未曾见过的他的私密部位暴露在惨白的闪光中，他的那根与我这根硬如烙铁的东西呈现出截然相反的状态，我们嵌合之处混合着红白相间的秽物；他那向来整洁、直顺的发丝，如今凌乱不堪，有几缕粘在眼边，他的脸上满是泪水。

“你哭什么？”我皱眉发问。我不理解。被自己朝思暮想的爱人操干的他不应该哭，他应该感到开心。

我拿开手，掌心被他咬出了挺深的牙印，我把黏糊糊的触感抹擦在他的围裙上，胯下的动作照旧。

他的惨叫弥漫在忽明忽暗的厨房，萦绕在我耳边，映入我眼中。

你哭什么？我重问一遍，语气充溢着恼怒。

他被自己的鼻水和口水呛得咳嗽几声，对我哭喊：

“我的艾伦不会这样对我……”

我在漆黑的幕布里紧追他的泪光，对他坚定地说：“我就是艾伦。”没人能取代我赤裸的灵魂中仅剩的身份。

但他只是一遍又一遍地重复，他的艾伦不会这样对待他。最后唾出一个否定：

“你不是他。”

这世上仅存的我所知悉的人，在否定我的存在。

他将我的名字、我的过往、我的定义重新赋予我，虽然不是我理想中的，但起码我的人生白纸不再是一片荒芜，现在他又将这张揉皱的纸从我手中夺回，并告诉我：这不属于你。

顷刻间，阴森的白光再一次充斥了我们所处的几平方的黑暗。他的双眼燃烧着蓝色火焰，绝望的大火渗入我的眼眶，我的心脏止不住地颤抖，下沉，最终坠进一个阴暗潮湿的角落，而我可悲的灵魂仓皇失措地逃了，留给我的只有一具无名的躯壳。

  
  


4.

自那天起，不论是电闪雷鸣的夜晚，还是风雪交加的破晓前，这间屋子再没断过电，白炽灯的光一直笼罩无尽的黑夜。

我房门前的脚步声也再没出现过。我们的关系如同一盒残缺的磁带，一直以来断续地播放，现在由于我犯下的不可饶恕的错误，而倒带回起点。

其实我一直想找个机会缓和我们之间难以形容的氛围，可他就像从这个家蒸发了一样，我依旧可以尝到他做的汤菜，可以触到他落在布制沙发上的棉外套，跨过楼梯时，他那特有的洗衣粉的清香便会钻进我的鼻腔，填满我大脑皮层上的沟壑，但他的面影却消失在了我的目光所能触及之处。我知道他在刻意躲着我，其实这样更好，因为我根本不知道应当如何面对他。

有时我会起夜，下意识地看向他的房间，那扇紧闭的门仿佛形成了一道最坚固的墙，将同一个屋檐下的我们分割为两个空间的人。

我曾在一个深色的夜，像游魂般漫无目的地在屋子里晃荡——从关闭的电视机到存放剩菜的冰箱，再从厨房到二楼的浴室——等我回过神，才发现我已经驻足在了他的房门前，我能感知到他的气息从门底的缝隙溢出，缠住我的双脚，絮绕在我的每一个毛孔里。此时的他，也许正打着轻鼾做美梦，也许蹙着眉被噩梦困扰，又或者他醒着，以一种戒备的姿态紧盯这扇单薄的木板，于是我收回悬在半空、距离敲出声响仅有一寸的左手，踱步返回自己的房间，轻掩上那无法上锁的门。

一个蛰伏于深处的声音告诉我，我需要快速恢复记忆，向他证明我就是他心中原本的艾伦。只有这样我们的日子才会回归正轨。

于是，我在浴缸里创造出了一个绝佳的复忆方法，我将其命名为“一分零一秒”。也就是屏气到极限，勾出濒死前的人生走马灯。这与时间挂钩，也与死神擦肩而过——是一种极端的手段。

初次实践时，我真怀疑我上辈子是一条鱼，因为我在水里足足数了45个数字，才觉得脑袋发昏。那一次，我恍惚间觉得自己想起了什么，那是一种可以激起汗毛竖立，细小电流穿过五脏六腑，最终抵达肢体的每一处末端的异样感，但这种感觉仅持续了0.1秒，我就被求生欲迫使着冲出了水面。

第四次，也是最后一次的尝试是在一个星期二的傍晚。

暖黄色的夕阳从墙壁上的小窗口滤进，一小捧浮上浴缸，与氤氲的泡澡水胶在一起；一多半洒在浴缸外的地砖上，虚晃的光斑在泛潮的绿色墙纸间游走。

我深吸一口气，曲起双膝，随着半声皮肤擦过浴缸底的钝响，滑入水中。

天花板涌动着波纹，我的发丝在摇曳，像水底舞动的海草，发梢散成更淡的褐色。暖烘烘的水流仿佛曾经孕育我生命的羊水，如果我可以把露在外面的部分也一同浸入水中，这里就更像母亲的子宫了，可惜的是浴缸太小了。此刻，我已经默数到了22秒。我眨了眨眼睛，吐出两三个泡泡，它们飘上水面，鼓出一个个粘连的半球形泡沫，将那一缕走失的余晖拢在我的鼻尖上方。

我打开合十的双手，眼球向下移去，手指因泡在水里太久而起了褶皱，我已经习惯了，自上个星期五开始，我花费在浴缸里的时间越来越长，甚至替代了我在黄昏时分绕着房子跑圈的娱乐项目。

他现在在做什么呢？我盯着水纹中细小的颗粒，推敲这个突然跳进的问题。说来好笑，我们已经共同生活了大抵两个月，床头边的旧日历被我从去年十一月用到了今年一月，画了55个红叉，今天是第56天，可我竟连他的工作都不曾打听过，只知道他每天迎着半升的太阳出门，再伴着日落后的沉寂归来。水面金光闪闪，我想，距离他回家还有一段时间。

44，45，46……我终于感到胸口沉闷，仿佛一块巨石正透过肉骨反复碾压肺部。我不由地紧闭双眼，将水流隔绝在我的视线外，双手抓紧浴缸的壁沿，逼迫脊骨紧贴底部，与升腾的求生欲奋力抗争。接着，那个久违的电流终于出现了，它流过大大小小的血管，冲进意识层，点亮了漆黑中跳跃的噪点，我苦等的人生终场拉开了帷幕。

这些画面很奇怪。我本以为它们会像飞速翻过的书页般闪过，但实际上，它们播放的速度缓慢至极。我正在以局外人的视角观看一部我是主角之一的电影，这感觉很新奇。

这是我在厨房冲咖啡的某一个晌午，他在我身边搅动珐琅锅，锅里是他拿手的奶油蘑菇炖鸡。他穿着那件曾溅上茶渍的毛背心，一条短裤脚的黑色西裤，和那件现在已经不知去向的格子围裙。我望着我们逆光的背影，原来他比我足足矮了一头多，是那么的柔软可爱。

画面戛然而止，一些凌乱无序的回忆穿插而进：他拿旧报纸擦拭玻璃，而我正瞥向他的侧影；他为我换绷带，指尖小心翼翼又飞快地扫过我手背上丑陋的疤痕，我见到他的睫毛轻颤一下；我在雪地里狂吐不止，愤恨地扭过头，他正在支起老别克的前机盖，嘴角浮出报复得逞后的快意，随着我们目光交错，他把自己藏匿到阴影里；午夜时分，电视机的雪花在白墙上闪烁，我踌躇一阵，最后从楼梯上缓缓走下，发现他已经昏昏睡去，我拿起一旁的毛毯给他披上；他归家时，裤腰上的钥匙串总能响起清脆的声响，它们化作无孔不入的气体，钻进我的双耳，再随着我起伏的胸腔渐渐变得强烈……

这场电影落下了黑色幕布，但那串碎响还未消失，它们在我的颅内共鸣。忽然，我见到了一只扑朔翅膀的白色蝴蝶，鳞粉簌簌落下，牵出一条亮晶晶的丝线，它像一个漂亮的小精灵，旋了一个又一个的圈，最后奔我而来，它的形态愈来愈清晰，乌黑的大眼睛倒映出我迷离的神情，我连那绒毛中的粉末都可以看清。也是在这时，我赫然发现这根本不是什么蝴蝶，而是一只白色的蛾子——与此同时，它无声息地凭空消失了。而那钥匙的碰撞声变得铿锵有力，同时还伴随着被呼喊出的我的名字。

艾伦！

我猛地被拉出浓稠的黑，投进更明亮更真实的温暖中，重获现世的我大口地换进氧气，恨不得把自己变成一个气球。我一眼瞧见那摇晃的钥匙串，随即意识到这真实的温暖来自于此刻紧紧抱住我的人。是他，是占据了我人生最终场全部画面的利威尔。

他在我耳边说着些什么，我听不清，也无法听清，他剧烈的抽噎搅碎了话语，我只能找出那句不停重复的话：不要离开我，求求你，不要再离开我了……

我说，白痴，没有人会在浴缸里把自己溺死。

他的衬衫被先前激起的水花打湿，身上还留有冬夜的寒风，可他给予我的温度却是滚烫的，他的心跳快要穿进我的胸腔，他的泪珠断线般滚落在我的肩背，热得快要把我灼伤。我轻拍他抽动的背，一下，两下，他的双臂终于没再把我箍得那么紧了。我脱离他胸腔里强烈的震动，捧住他湿润的脸颊，看进他的双眼，那平时过于忧郁的蓝色此时充斥着崩溃般的悲伤，他双唇翕动，仍然断断续续地重复那句话。我轻轻拭去那因我而生的哀伤，掌心滑过他脸颊的那一秒，我愣住了，因为这撼动了我的感官记忆，在我的脑海里激起层层海浪——我熟悉这个肌肤的触感，熟悉他泪水的温度，熟悉此时此刻他眼中的声音。

  
  


5.

他那扇紧闭的门，从此在夜晚留了个缝隙。

一扇就此被遗忘的敞开的门，一把从来不会被打开的锁。我们的心思如同水波，在这之间漾动，徘徊。

那一晚，我趟过雨声推开了他的房门，穿过那道早已消失贻尽的顽墙，伫立在他的床前。他机敏得像林中的小鹿，立刻感知到了阴影处的我。床头的灯盏散溢昏沉的光，将他的半边面庞拢上光影，我们都没说话，在沉默中注视着对方。

我先开了口：“我怕打雷。”狗屁不通的借口。况且我根本无法预料今晚究竟是不是雷雨，但我宕机的脑袋里是一团浆糊。此刻我丧失了思考能力，但又比天边的月亮都清醒：我想跟他躺在一张床上，什么都不用做，就在他的身边，仅仅这样就好。

骤雨敲击着我们之间松散的沉寂。他掀起了一角被子。

这张床要比我的宽敞。我躺在属于我的那一边，他背对着我，把自己盖得严严实实，但逃不出我敏锐的眼睛，于是我的视线胶在那露出的洁白后颈上。他仿佛感受到我那足以点燃黑夜的灼烫，转过身与我凝视，像是打算看清我灵魂的深处。我大胆地伸出手，在晦暗中用手指勾勒出他的轮廓，从眉眼到下颌，从过去到现在。他冰凉的脸颊宛若这个漫长冬季的最后一片雪花，融化在我的掌心上。

他朝我这边挪动了些，呼出的热气落在我唇上。他的眼里闪烁着我的倒影。那一刻，我意识到几分钟前的我果然无法思考，因为下雨的夜根本就没有月亮。

我不听使唤的手开始向下移去，就像一个失控的罗盘，胡乱地在那细腻的肌肤上找寻我迷失的方向，随即我发现他没穿衣服，只穿了条内裤，于是我也脱掉上衣，他帮我拽下裤子，它们同时被甩在地上。他的一条腿缠上我的下半身，把我勾到他的身前，我的魂儿也被他勾了去。我翻身压上他，我们都知道接下来会发生的事，于是熄灭了那昏黄的光。

我们凭借前一秒的视觉，准确无误地找到了对方的嘴唇，我在黑暗中疯狂地吻他，他也回应着同样的渴求。我摸索到他最隐秘的地带，他抓紧我的臂膀，想要合拢双腿。他在畏惧。我低头落下细碎的吻，抚平他因恐惧而颤栗的心跳，让他知道这次与那次不同，也算是我对那晚罪行的忏悔。

对于这种事情，我轻车熟路，仿佛是一种与生俱来的本事，又或许是保留着曾经与他做爱时习得的技能。一声低吟闯入我的耳朵，我被似火的温热吞没。他绞紧的双臂如同疯狂生长的藤蔓，缠绕上我的脖颈，把我向他身前拉近，我的双手穿过他滚烫肉体与床褥之间的缝隙，感知那对翼骨的形状，有时我顶到最深处，他剧烈起伏的身体会把那块圆润的骨头托进我手里，像是下一秒就会生出一双柔软而脆弱的羽翼。

雨水拍打窗户，我冲撞着他的身体。

他忽然躲开我的吻，叫我停下，可他硬挺的下体正在我的小腹上印刻出他的欢愉，于是我再一次剥夺了他的声音，将他的抗拒吞入咽喉，现在我们身下发出的声响比雨势还要猛烈了。接着，他在一阵颤抖下抵达了顶点，他的体液在我的小腹上播撒下微热的种子，在我持续的律动中，它们被碾成一片湿粘。他开始试图把我推离，可那间断的求饶和呻吟直击我的兴奋点，我脱离他汗津津的脊背，十指扣合上抓挠我肩膀的双手，按在他的耳边。他的双眼弥漫雾气，絮乱的呼吸中带着哽咽，忽然一股暖流涌上我们之间，变得越来越大，混合在那片粘腻中。这感觉不对劲。我在慌乱中重新打开了那盏灯。

他的下体像打蔫的花茎，近乎透明的黄色液体从孔眼里涓涓流出，他羞愧地用挣脱出来的双手遮住自己的脸，尖尖的耳廓红了一圈。

现在我知道他一直叫我停下的原因了。

我想看看他的脸，他却死死不让，于是我重新压上他，倒入那一小片水洼，隔着他的掌心吻了吻那轻颤的唇瓣，以无声的热度来安抚他。

事后，我们简单冲了个澡，逃离那片狼藉，直至我们挤在客房的狭窄小床上昏昏睡去之前，雷鸣也没有出现。

“我们以前也会有这种状况吗？”我小心翼翼地问他。

他枕在我的手臂上，抚摸着我心脏那一侧的胸膛，用极小的声音说：“第一次的时候。”

我想，刚才那次算是我们新的“第一次”。"我曾经一定很爱你。"他的手停了下来，我连忙轻吻两下他的额头，继续说道：“不过无妨，我会再重新爱上你。‘失忆的恋人在还没找回记忆之前，就再一次与自己坠入爱河了’，这感觉其实挺不错的，不是吗？”

“一点也不好，我需要重新教你。”

“什么？”

他勾上我的脖颈，鼻尖蹭上我的下颌，呼吸吐在我的颈窝里，“做爱要慢慢来。”他的小腿再一次缠上我。这一次我们交换了一个轻柔的吻，像是迎着雨滴，花瓣相互轻抚着，而后缓缓绽放的花蕾。

他的发丝垂上我胸口，我的心痒痒的。

他那次把浴缸里的我拥入怀中的时候，就在我的心室里埋下了一颗种子，此时在这个温和的良夜里，它开始扎根，萌芽。

  
  


6.

第二天，我们便去镇上搬了张新床垫回来。

我们在每晚遗留下的爱痕中迎来了2001年春天最为盎然的时段。虽然我重又习得了与他做爱时的温柔技巧，可我脑海中的记忆抽屉依旧空空如也。

一日清晨，我坐在餐桌前，盯着他煮咖啡的背影出神。成群的瓦雀在油绿草地中啄食，一阵清风吹过，窗片轻晃两下，褐色的小家伙们振翅快速掠过我的视野。

“我想来点茶，你平时喝的那种。”我望着他那透着虚光的黑发，对他说道。

“怎么突然想换口味了？”他回过头。充满宠溺的爱将我沉浸在那片烟蓝中。

我朝他笑笑，“说不定这会让我想起来那年夏天的记忆。”我还记得三个月前的激烈争吵，他说过我以前想尝试喝茶的事情。他没说什么，重又没入那抹偷溜进屋内的晨光中。铁轨那头的荒草窸窸窣窣，春天的暖意还未唤醒它们的绿意，天空蓝得发亮，流云随着风的轨迹浮动。

“放松点，亲爱的。”他像是看穿了我的焦虑，把刚泡好的茶放在我面前，站到我身后，帮我松动肩骨，“流失的记忆带来的不是空白，而是你人生的留白。所以放轻松，别太勉强自己。”

他的这句话萦绕上我的心头，在那块白布上绘出了一副幻梦般的景色，我忽然明朗起来，仰头向他索取了一个可以为这幅画添上瑰粉色的浅吻。

我想，不论过去，现在，还是将来，他就是我人生的全部了。

-

完全是出于偶然，我得知了他有写日记的习惯。那是一个被锁在抽屉里的硬壳笔记本。我问他里面都写了些什么。他说关于我们往日的点点滴滴。里面也有我们曾经的争吵？他点点头。我的好奇心就像一只被奶酪诱惑的老鼠，蹿出了洞穴，软着声求他给我看看，一页就好。可他总是拿‘等你再爱我一点，我就给你看’的说辞和一个甜蜜的吻来搪塞我。不得不承认，他的吻对我来说很受用。

但我也曾尝试过窥探的行径。有一次，我趁他洗澡，偷偷拿他的钥匙串挨个试了一遍，直到水流声戛然而止，也没有找到正确的那把钥匙，只好在他发现之前悻悻作罢。

-

据我所知，在以往的休息日，他会窝在那张驼色沙发里，然后在零点准时打开电视机。现在他会靠在我怀里，亮光投射在墙上，映出的是我们交错的影子。那张对他来说过大的沙发，因为我的存在，而变得刚刚好。

他喜欢看一些欧洲电影，多数以意大利爱情片为主。那些绕口的卷舌音在我看来更像是一首绝妙的摇篮曲。于是，他总会在片尾曲响起时把我唤醒。有一次，我揉着眼睛提前醒来，对着聚精会神的他讪笑道：“我以前一定是个讨厌读书看电影的小孩。”

他摇摇头，“你小时候特别爱看书，还会声情并茂地讲给我听。”他的目光没分给我半点，依旧盯着画面中迷失在威尼斯的男女，像是恨不得现在就融进电影里，感受那片风光的旖旎。

我孩子气地手脚并用把他揽入怀中，试图夺回他全部的注意力，央求他再多讲讲我小时候的故事。他有一搭没一搭地讲我儿时的片段，忽然他轻笑起来，好像想起了什么有趣的事，扭过头对我说：“你曾经在入秋的时候，为我捉了只蝴蝶，特别好看，是我见过最漂亮的蝴蝶。我还记得你那时神气的模样，闪着亮光的绿眼睛，和现在没两样。”他指尖的温度落在我的眼眶上。

我握起他的手，亲了亲他的指节，“因为我找回了对你的爱，这可比找到入秋后的蝴蝶更值得我庆幸。”

他的手并不细腻，大概是因为做了很多体力活——半个月前我才得知他同时打两份工。“我也想出去挣钱，减轻些你的负担。”

“饶了我吧，我不想当全职司机。”他抽回手，“你去年在一家搬运公司干活儿，结果从楼上摔下去了，脚踝歪得不轻。”

“听起来像是我什么都做不好。”

他听出我的沮丧，重新回到我的怀里，“你做的很好，只是运气有些差而已。”

“大概我的运气都用在了你身上。”我抚上他的发丝。

他快速眨眨眼，坐回原来的位置，食指颇有节奏地轻敲我的膝盖骨，不是在迎合此时响起的音乐，而像在思考。他看着前方，于是我也看过去，电影似乎正处于高潮：钟声在夕阳下悠扬，两个孩童坐在一艘尖舟上，奋力划向一座拱桥下。

“你知道叹息桥的传说吗？”他瞧见我摇了摇头，“传说，当日落钟声敲响时，如果恋人们在叹息桥下的贡多拉上亲吻对方，就将会得到永恒的爱情。”

虽然我想告诉他，我们的爱情注定会长久，但他眼里闪烁着期待的微光，于是我牵起他的那只手，说：“那就去见识一下这个桥的魔力。”

-

我很喜欢他的声音，低沉又柔和，那平缓的语调总让我充满安全感。第一次知道他唱歌很好听是在四月的一个傍晚。那时我们正在主卧的浴缸里泡澡，他坐在那头，我把他的双脚放在我的肚子上，一边在水中描绘他纤细的脚踝和小腿，一边观察他表情的细微变化。他像是看穿了我的意图，笑骂着朝我踢了一脚水，我飞快地抹净脸，一把拉过他想要收回的右腿，放到唇边，沿着那光滑的脚背向上吻去。他掐了把我大腿，叫我老实点，我在呼痛中提前结束了进行下一步的想法。他轻声哼吟起来，像是获胜后的好心情驱使。我问他那是什么歌。

他重又望向我。明灿的红光漏进，蒸腾的热气在余晖中游曳，我们的目光交汇。

“They say all good boys go to heaven, but bad boys bring heaven to you.*”他小声唱了一遍。接着撑起身体，手压上我露在水面的双膝，我会意地将它们没入水中，挺直腰背，迎接他的下一个动作。他将自己送入我的怀抱，我们肌肤相碰，温软的下体轻触，我仰头看着他湿润的双唇。

“你觉得我是好的那一个，还是坏的那一个呢？”他轻轻地询问我。那白净的面庞泛着水汽蒸腾后的红晕，比天边缀着绯红的云朵还要动人。

他眼中的话语变得复杂起来，多了一分严肃和思虑，还有对答案的渴望。好孩子会上天堂，但坏孩子会让你置身于天堂，我望着他，又念了一遍那句歌词。无疑地，利威尔是一个好孩子，可每天与他在一起的时光都像是置身于温暖的天堂，虽然我从未抵达过那里，但不论是书籍也好，电影也罢，所描绘的都是一个至真至美的地方。这‘好’与‘坏’的定义和指向对我来说太过模糊和极端。于是我抛掉他丢给我的选项，笑着向他答道：

“你是我的亲爱的。”

你谁都不是，你只是我的利威尔。

那片令我沉迷的烟蓝重复清澈。我知道他很喜欢这个答案。他笑着，抬手帮我把湿漉漉的碎发拨到耳后。一颗水珠沿着他的下颌滴落到我的唇上，夕阳融化在他光洁的肩骨上，我的心也融化了。

  
  


7.

日子仿佛回到了最初的模样。

春天的气息愈来愈浓郁，那片曾经被我视作为泥沼的树林也变得明亮起来。

一个拂晓时分，我破天荒比他起得早。我赤脚来到窗前，推开窗户，嗅着空气中蕴酿的草香，日轮缓缓浮出地平线，生命之光落入我的掌心，随后我惊喜地发现，不知何时门前的草地上冒出了大片黄色的花。

我感知到环上我腰间的双手，他柔软的头发磨蹭着我的后背。今天星期天，再陪我多睡会儿，他哑哑的声音为眼前的这片景象添了些许暧昧的光线。

“是蒲公英。”我说，“再过几天就能看见满天飞舞的绒絮了。”

我本以为他会笑话我的孩子气，再把我拉回床上去，给我一个早安吻。但他放松的身体突然僵硬起来，亲眼确认我说的蒲公英真正存在后，立马关上窗户，叫我呆在屋子里别出去，还没等我反应过来，他就抓起浴袍，慌忙冲出房门，我听到一阵乱了步调的跑下楼梯的声响。接着，我隔着玻璃见到他的身影出现在那葱郁的草地上，我眯起眼躲过刺眼的晨曦，终于看清了他的举动。

“为什么要拔掉它们？”我推开大门，冲到他身边，紧紧握住他扯拽那些可怜小花的双手。

他的力气突然变得令我难以掌控，他挣脱开来，发疯似的想把我推回屋内。那件浴袍的尾摆拖在地上，他的指缝满是泥土，手背还挂着半截蠕动的蚯蚓，他那么爱干净，甚至还有轻微的洁癖，这样的他怎会容忍。

“你有很严重的花粉过敏症！算我求你，赶快回去！”他朝我大喊，抓起那些花的尸体朝远处丢去，像是只要让它们离我远远的，我就不会发病。可事实上，我现在呼吸顺畅得很。我想让他冷静下来，于是抢过他手里残碎的花，猛吸了两下，向他证明这对我来说是安全的，“你看，我还好好的。”

他讶异地盯了我半晌，紧绷的神情逐渐缓和下来，“……你小时候花粉过敏很严重，所以我们才选了这种鬼地方的房子。一直以来没让你接触花，没想到现在已经好了。”他回过神，连忙扑落掉那条蚯蚓，蹙眉嫌恶的小脸儿看得我想发笑。迟来的早安吻被我印在他的嘴角，微风轻柔地拂过我们的面影，春日的碎响翻涌而来。

我暗想，幸好我们住的偏僻，如果有人看见近乎半裸的我们出演的这场闹剧，恐怕会立马叫来警察。

没过两天，他就丢给我几袋花种，叫我把它们种在屋子周围，说明年夏天我们将会拥有一片小花园。

  
  


8.

自那以后，我会在黎明时起床观察时间走过的细枝末节，从近到远：他每隔两个礼拜会修剪一次的鬓角；前一天刚清理的墙角上新结出的透明蜘蛛网；那些表面看起来没有任何变化的花种，正在土地中孕育着一股强大的生命力，而它们的新生会为我们的生活带来更斑斓的希翼。再往远处看，就是那无垠的田野，它涌动着莹绿的波浪，偶尔惊起几只蜻蜓、蚱蜢、蝴蝶，好似飞溅的白色浪花，在半空跃动几下又沉入那片绿波。这时常让我想起海，那真正的广阔无边总令我心驰神往。

当我从柜子里翻出一台袖珍相机时，我再也按耐不住内心的向往。我们去海边拍一张合影吧，我兴奋地对他说，举着没装胶卷的相机，冲他拍个不停。他作出遮挡的动作，说自己讨厌拍照。我问他既然如此，当初为什么会买来它。

“前年送你的生日礼物，结果你只是三分钟热度。”他踮起脚，试图夺回被我高举在头顶的相机，当他意识到我在有意逗弄他时，他抬起腿，踢了我屁股一脚，扭头就走。他看起来真的生气了。我连忙跟在他身后，向他赔不是，他趁机一把夺过我手中的相机，朝我扬了扬眉，露出计谋得逞的笑容。可爱极了。

“下个周末去海边吧。”他说。还未等我反应过来，闪光灯的白光直晃晃招呼到我脸上。

“好啊，利威尔，你的报复心越来越强了！”我佯装要把他捉入怀里，他没躲，于是我们跌进了沙发里，沉入温暖的橙光中，我望着他的虹膜出神。我想，我已经拥有了一片海洋，一片只属于我的海洋。

-

我们驱车绕过人群密集的景点区，来到了一处鲜为人知的海滩。

他摆弄着刚从柯达门店里买来的新胶卷，熟练地把它们放进相机里。我在高处的停车场就已经看到了那波光粼粼的蔚蓝，立马抬手摘掉他几分钟前递给我的太阳镜，逆着海风的腥咸，顾不得他在我身后叫我慢一点，三步并作两步，沿着陡峭、不平的石梯飞奔上湿润的海沙，直至感受到清凉的潮水没过我的脚踝，才停下兴奋的脚步。几秒前被我惊飞的海鸥掠过层层海浪，高歌盘旋着。天与海近乎融为一体，夏日的焰光落入海面，临近海平线，点点白帆迎着波浪浮动在水面上。我回过头，想找寻他的身影，才发现他已经爬到黑色的礁石上了，他似乎比我清楚怎样才能看到更美的景色。那仁慈的暖阳似乎特殊地偏爱他，将他拢进金色的薄纱中，我情不自禁地朝他走去，仿佛那就是我生命的源头。

利威尔，我亲爱的利威尔，我在心中呐喊，我的声、光、色，一切都因你而来。

他踩着大大小小的礁石重新踏上沙滩，来到我的身边。他的黑发在风中飞舞，我抬手帮他把粘在唇间的发丝拨开，情不自禁地想吻下去，他的掌心轻轻地打断了我的动作。他转身小跑到一位颤巍巍的老妇人身边，向她展示该如何使用那台操作简易的相机。

于是，我们背朝大海，我偷偷地环上他的腰，他悄悄地紧靠我，拍下了我们的第一张合影。

他向那位老妇人道谢后，她便拄着拐杖走远了。

我们沿着色彩各异的贝壳，趟着浪花，一路向前漫步。

“你爱我吗，艾伦。”他驻足，看进我的双眼，突然问了一个答案显而易见的问题。

“当然！”我不假思索地答道。

“有多爱呢？”

一个浪头打破了宁静，洇湿了我们挽起的裤脚。我看着他眼中的迷茫，笑了。我张开双臂，尽可能地舒展到极致，“我有这——么爱你。”接着，将瘦小的他紧紧地抱进怀里，“我有这么爱你。刚好可以把你抱住，让你哪儿都去不了，就贴在离我心脏最近的位置。”

我们置身于这个毫无杂质的澄蓝世界，潮水的轰鸣惊心动魄，可又蓝得那么真切，那么清新明亮，空无一人的海岸边，我们仿佛落入凡间的天使，甘愿在它的广阔无垠中无声消隐，让任何人都无法找到我们留在世间的任何踪迹。

他缓缓收紧手臂，手心变得滚烫，几乎要在我的背部留下火红的烙印，他以身体轻微的颤动和一个绵长的带有泪水的深吻，回应着同样热烈的爱。

注释：

*歌词出自Julia Michaels - Heaven

-tbc-


End file.
